Blood Serenade
by ShapeShifter15
Summary: "We cannot just go in and kill him!" Ezio said angrily. Alagh's eyes narrowed, "That bastard killed my brother and my mentor! He deserves what's getting to him!" "That is not how we do things!" the Italian told him, with growing anger. "Load of help that did for me."
1. Chapter 1

**Barcelona, Spain**

**1480**

It was a typical day in Spain. There were couples courting, children laughing as they chased pigeons and vendors calling out prices for exotic perfumes. Priests walked through the streets turning their noses up if they passed a dirty beggar. After all, if the beggar had followed the word of the Lord, he wouldn't be in that situation. Merchants sold items that hailed from china or any foreign country cried out prices and enticed the passing Spaniards to try out their weapons or feel the soft materials they had.

One particular merchant wasn't yelling out prices, but at two young thieves. He held the two by their hands as he leaned down, glaring furiously at the two. The older of the boys was a brown skinned ten years old with oriental eyes and features. His facial structure, such as his jaw, had Spanish influence. His thick black hair reached past his ears. His brown eyes were filled with fury as he tried to get out of the merchant's grasp. His younger brother, of eight, had much softer features. He watched the merchant with wide eyes.

"Listen you little bastardos," the merchant said, "you will stay the hell away from me and my things. The next time I see your grubby hands reaching into them, I will cut them off. Understood?"

The merchant released them and the boys took off running. The merchant turned, muttering under his breath about thieves getting younger.

The two thieves stopped behind a wall to catch their breaths. The younger boy, Bayar glared at his older brother.

"What?" Alagh snapped at him.

"I told you he would catch us! Alonso said that the merchant once killed a thief who kept stealing from him. We got off easy!"

"You sound like a girl, Bayar" Alagh said as he tossed an apple to his brother.

"Shut up!" Bayar said as he bit into the apple.

"We'll be fine," he said as he tossed the core aside.

He and Bayar walked back into the streets, looking for easy victims to steal from. It's been two years since they took to the streets after their parents died from an illness. The doctors claimed it was syphilis or something. The boys hadn't paid much attention. What did it matter if they had been orphaned? None of the neighbors wanted to take them in and turned them out. Bayar had to keep his brother from fighting the kids that taunted them. They had gained some friends amongst the thieves who sometimes handed the boys candy or some coins if they had some to spare. One of the older thieves, Carlo, got them roasted meat whenever he could. Even so, the brothers had to survive on their own.

They came across a crowd forming. The two looked at each other and walked forward, slipping through the crowd, and getting whatever coins they could steal. They finally reached the front and saw a man in a white hood fighting some soldiers. The sword disappeared inside one of the men and appeared again. There was a flash of metal and another soldier fell, a small dagger in his throat. Alagh watched in awe as the man took down the soldiers quickly.

The crowd dispersed, fearing they would get arrested, if they are caught in the scene. The white hood fought another soldier. Alagh spotted a soldier holding up a crossbow and pointing it at the white hood.

"Watch out!" he cried out.

The white hood turned to the man and used the soldier he was fighting as a shield and threw a knife. The soldier stiffened and fell to the ground. The white hood paused to catch his breath before he took his sword and sheathed it. He nodded to the boys and disappeared.

"Wow…" Alagh said as the man climbed a wall and disappeared.

"Vamonos Alagh," Bayar said as he pulled his brother's arm, "we're going to get caught if we don't leave."

Alagh spotted some soldiers walking around the corner and nodded. He led his brother through the twisting alleys, and finally found one were they wouldn't be bothered.

"Did you see the way he took down those soldiers?" Alagh asked his brother, still in awe, "If we had those skills, that merchant wouldn't be able to lay a finger on us."

"We'd be murderers, Alagh," Bayar pointed out.

"Better than being thieves. I bet he never goes a day without food."

"We'd be hanged if they caught us! They'd probably use the guillotine as well!"

"You're just too much of a coward, Bayar," Alagh said as he leaned against the wall and watched the birds fly above him.

"I just want to live a few more years, Alagh," his brother said as he cuddled next to his brother.

He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. The sun started to set, but it was a while before Alagh went to sleep. He looked at the moon and closed his eyes as a cool breeze blew. One day, he thought, one day he would have the same skills as the white hooded man

**This is a breakline. It's meant to show the passing of a short time, or a change in scene. You're supposed to ignore it and keep on reading the story, so why are you still reading this?**

_The next morning…_

Alagh watched the merchant's large back from the alley he and Bayar were hidden in.

"But brother," Bayar whispered, "the merchant said he would cut your hands if you try to steal from him again."

Alagh scoffed, "that's what makes it more fun! Come on. I'll distract him while you take his coins and get that dagger on the counter, or are you a cobarde?"

Bayar pouted angrily, "no, I'm not a cobarde!"

Alagh crept forward, "then let's go, come on!"

"But-"

Alagh shushed him as he sneaked forward and snatched an apple in front of him. The merchant roared in anger and took out a knife and reached for the boy.

"Andale Gordo!" Alagh taunted as he danced out of his way, "You can't catch me old man!"

The merchant was growing red with fury at the taunts. Alagh would manage to keep out of his reach. His brother finally got close to the coin pouch on the merchant's waist. Bayar grabbed hold of the coin pouch, but the merchant spotted him and grabbed him. Bayar gave a cry of surprise as he was yanked away from the pouch.

"Bayar!"

The younger boy's eyes were tight shut in fear.

"Let's see if this teaches you to not steal from me again, ladron," the merchant said raising his knife.

Alagh thought quickly, swinging his foot to the area between the merchant's legs. The merchant's eyes widened with pain. Alagh grabbed his brother and ran, not daring to look back until they were a safe distance from the market. Alagh checked his brother to make sure he was unharmed.

"Idiot," he said, "you should have been quicker."

Bayar didn't say anything. He rolled his eyes and sat down, cross legged on the ground. Alagh sighed and spotted the white hooded man from the previous day. His stomach growled and he saw a pouch at the man's side. A coin pouch. Well, he thought, a few coins won't be missed.

"Stay here," he said to Bayar who raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Alagh stepped into the crowd. He gently pushed his way through without causing a ruckus. He nicked some coins from unsuspecting citizens as he got closer to the man. His target stopped and looked behind him, causing Alagh to jump behind a wall to avoid being seen. Once a few moments have passed he peeked around the corner, but couldn't find the man. He frowned and tried to stand on his tips for a better view.

"Who are you looking for, niño?" a voice asked behind him.

"A white hooded man," Alagh replied, without a second thought.

"Porque?"

"My brother and I live on the streets; why else would I want some coins?" Alagh snapped looking behind to see who dared question his ten year old ideas.

He froze when he saw the voice. The assassin watched him with an amused expression. Alagh cursed at his mistake. The man placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Alagh to involuntarily flinch. He gently turned him around and pointed to a group of people.

"If you want to follow someone, you must learn to be stealthy and blend in," the assassin said, "watch."

He walked around Alagh and slowly made his way to the crowd he went by unnoticed. Alagh noticed how he pickpocketed some of them before quickly leaving, unnoticed. He appeared at Alagh's side.

"Never steal from someone unless you know you can pull it off," he said.

He ruffled his hair with a smile.

"Basta!" Alagh said angrily, slapping his hand away.

"Come," he said, "let's go find your brother."

**Meanwhile, with Bayar…**

Bayar was tossing a rock against the wall, out of pure boredom. He sighed in frustration and leaned his head against the wall. He threw the rock against the wall, watching it break into smaller pieces.

"Bayar!"

He snapped up to see Alagh walking towards him, with a tall man in tow.

"Whatever my brother did to you I apologize on his behalf, sir," Bayar said, immediately assuming Alagh had gotten in trouble again.

"Bayar!" Alagh said crossing his arms, offended.

"Well it's true!"

The assassin chuckled, "well you two niños really are something. I can see we will get along well."

_**Two weeks later…**_

"Okay Alagh," Pablo said, "remember the block I taught you."

The ten year old blocked his brother's attack and stepped back. He wiped the sweat from his brow and got ready.

They had been training for a week and a half now ever since Pablo took them in. the assassin's easy going nature quickly helped him manage the boys. Because of Alagh's temper, hardly anyone wanted to train them. Alagh was very temperamental. Pablo would often compare him to a raging fire. Alagh would spend most of his time by himself, while Bayar would play with those his age.

Pablo often tried to get Alagh interested in activities for children his age. The boy simply wasn't interested. He would watch by the sidelines as his brother played games or chased around the chickens.

This did not mean however, that Alagh did not have a sense of fun. Many an assassin have fallen victim to the boys' pranks often ending in punishments from Pablo, though Alagh would claim it was all in fun. Not everyone agreed.

Take one particular incident, a year after the boys had been taken off the streets.

The boys were in charge of washing the assassins' clothes. Pablo had gone off on a contract and had placed one of his friends in charge of the boys. Santos was his name, and he was the only other person the boys listened to. Even the mentor had trouble getting the boys to listen to him.

As the boys washed the clothes in a bucket to rid it of the bloodstains, Alagh took out a pouch from inside his shirt.

"What is that?" Bayar asked him, though he knew he was going to regret it.

Alagh smiled, "do you remember that powder Oscar was selling? The one that would make white clothes pink?"

"You're going to get us kicked out!" Bayar hissed angrily.

Alagh shrugged, "it'll be worth it, plus the old man isn't going to kick us out. Pablo will make sure of that."

"And if he doesn't?"

Alagh laughed and placed an arm around Bayar, "brother of mine, you need to learn how to live!"

Bayar moved his hand off, "just because I do not enjoy pranking the others, does not mean I do not know how to have fun."

"Mhm," Alagh said, not really listening to him as he dropped the pouch's contents into the water.

Then he continued to wash the clothes non-chalantly. Bayar continued to glare at him, but Alagh paid him no mind.

"If we get caught, it's your fault," Bayar hissed as he hung the clothes.

"If it's your fault doing what?" a voice said behind them.

The boys froze and turned to see Pablo, his arms crossed and his expression telling the boys he was waiting for an explanation.

*minutes later*

Bayar wrinkled his nose as he mucked out the stables, cursing Alagh wherever it was Pablo had taken him. Then he heard laughter. Curious he went over to see what the ruckus was about. What he saw made him drop the rake as he started to laugh. A group of assassins were currently as pink faced as their once white outfits as they marched towards Pablo's rooms.

Well, at least Alagh was right about one thing. It was really worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years later…

Madrid, Spain

1490

"Alagh," Bayar said, "you're going to get killed."

"That's what makes it more fun," Alagh said as he spotted a group of soldiers below him.

He and Bayar were on a roof overlooking the streets below them. No one paid them much attention. It was night after all.

"I am not going to help you this time," Bayar said crossing his arms.

"Scared?" Alagh taunted turning his brother.

"I've enough sense to not go through with your harebrained ideas," Bayar said.

"No, you're too boring that's what."

Before Bayar could stop him, Alagh jumped down and landed on two Borgia soldiers. He was spotted and three soldiers ran towards him with their weapons drawn. Alagh twisted and threw three throwing knives. One soldier fell with a knife in his throat. The other two kept going. Alagh drew his sword and charged. He twisted around and sword met sword. He dodged their attacks and countered. Bayar watched with a slightly amused expression as his brother smirked when the last soldier fell to the ground. Bayar dropped down and nudged the body of a dead soldier.

"Having fun?" a voice asked behind them.

The boys turned to face a white hooded man. He wore white robes and a red sash around his waist. A silver shaped A was held together with leather straps. There was a sword on his waist, and various throwing knives. The hood obscured most of his face.

"I thought you said you were busy," Bayar said.

"I was until I realized that I left the city at the mercy of your brother," Pablo said.

Alagh crossed his arms and scoffed, "please, they had it coming to them."

Pablo smirked and turned, "come, I will need your help for a contract."

"Who are we killing?" Alagh asked excited.

Pablo laughed, "_I _am after a man who works for Rodrigo Borgia. _You two_ will be back up. The castle is heavily guarded and I won't be able to get in on my own. The man we are after is named Hector de la Cruz. It's been confirmed that he is a close ally of Rodrigo Borgia as well as being a powerful man in the Spanish court. It is both of your jobs to make sure that nobody suspects it is us who are behind his death, understand?"

Alagh crossed his arms, "so we're just back up? Why don't you just take one of the novices or Bayar?"

His brother shot him a glare.

Pablo sighed, "because you need to get used to being back up, Alagh. Now come. We need to kill the man before dawn."

Pablo whistled for the horses and mounted them once they arrived. They left the safe house and headed north towards the castle the Borgia ally was residing in. the boys soon realized that the castle was more heavily guarded than the pantry in the safe house. If you think that's the easiest place to break into, good luck getting past José and his traps. They watched the castle from a building adjacent to it. Pablo told them where he was going to sneak in. all he needed was the guards to not notice him. Alagh studied the guards as he fingered his throwing knives. He was anxious to kill.

Bayar placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, snapping him out of his bloodlust. He worried for his brother, perhaps too much. Alagh was too bloodthirsty for his own good. He feared the day they were separated. Despite what he believed, Alagh was sensitive to change. He had always been too rowdy, but their parents' death had shaken both of them. True, the assassin life managed to turn his energy to something useful, but Bayar feared it was doing more harm than good.

Alagh jumped down from the roof top and summoned his horse. It was a pure black war horse he had stolen four years ago. The horse was incredibly loyal and Alagh loved him. He mounted the horse. Alagh galloped to the front entrance of the gate, cavalry sword drawn. He swung his sword, slitting two soldiers' throats. This had the desired effect. Bayar followed Pablo and fended off the soldiers that were reluctant to follow Alagh. Which were few, Alagh had a mouth and when given free reign, he could attract the attention of the king himself if he so wished.

It wasn't long before Alagh managed to lose the soldiers and made his way to the castle. He found Bayar studying a portrait. Curious, Alagh stood beside him his eyes studying the painting.

"Alagh," Bayar said after a moment, "what would happen if I got killed in battle?"

Confused, his brother turned to him, "what do you mean?"

Bayar sat down on a chair, his eyes never leaving his brother's, "in this life, we do not know when we could be killed. I know for a fact that you are heavily affected by death. No… don't you dare give me that look. You know it's true. If I die, or Pablo dies or both of us, I fear the effect it will have on you."

"You do not need to worry about that, Bayar," Alagh said.

"No I will worry," the younger brother said standing up, "we both know that you go insane if something happens to me. You nearly killed Francisco."

"Do you think I was going to stand by and let him ridicule you?" Alagh asked him, "Francisco had what was coming to him."

Bayar was going to open his mouth to argue, but the door burst open, revealing Pablo. He was out of breath and his robes were stained with blood. His robes were tattered. His sword was bloodied and he was holding his right arm in pain. Bayar suspected the blood wasn't from the soldiers. There was a cut on his cheek and above his eye. A bruise was forming over one eye. He had a busted a lip and his roes were becoming stained.

"We must go," he said looking behind him, "now. Don't ask. Just go. Now!"

The brothers nodded, sprinting after Pablo. The assassin hissed in pain as his chest protested against the pressure. His leg flared up any time he placed weight on it.

"What's wrong?" Bayar asked as he ran.

"They were waiting for us," Pablo said. He stopped when soldiers surrounded them. He growled, and looked back at the boys, "when I tell you to run, you run. Understood?"

"But-!"

"Now!"

Pablo raised his sword and went in for a frontal assault of the Templars. Alagh climbed a pillar and jumped onto a railing. He looked back at Pablo who was being outnumbers by the soldiers, but his eyes told him to go. An arrow flew past him, cutting his cheek. He heard a cry of pain and he turned to see Bayar barely clinging on to the bottom of the railing. There was an arrow on his arm.

"Bayar!" he cried out rushing over.

An arrow hit his leg, but the padding stopped it from going through his leg. His body fell to the ground as his leg gave way beneath him. He forced himself up and grabbed hold of his brother's wrist. Bayar cried out in pain as a bullet hit his shoulder. His wrist was slippery. Alagh tried to use his other hand to get a better grip, but Bayar's hand slipped from his grasp. Alagh watched as his brother landed on the floor and immediately be surrounded by soldiers.

"Go!" Bayar screamed at him as he struggled against the soldiers.

Alagh hesitated, but the soldiers headed towards him didn't give him much of a choice. He turned and ran, launching himself off the balcony and landed on a haystack. He cursed as his leg hurt but kept going. He whistled for his horse. He mounted quickly and urged the horse onto a fast gallop. His leg was giving him too much pain. The horse looked back, a flicker of worry in his eyes before he galloped faster. He heard the sound of galloping horses and he turned to see soldiers closing in fast. Alagh grabbed his recurve bow and notched an arrow. He fired it into a weak spot on the horse. It squ and fell down, crushing its rider. He turned to another rider, doing the same. He turned focused on the ride. Arrows shot past him, one of them piercing his side.

"Come on," he urged ignoring the pain.

He saw a soldier to his right. He drew his cavalry sword and managed to push the man off his horse. He saw a beam he could use. He patted the horse's neck and got ready to jump. His foot slipped when he landed on the beam, but he managed to pull himself up and make his way to the roof.

He saw as the soldiers lost interest in the horse and turned to look for him. Alagh backed away and jumped onto the next roof. He kept running until he was sure to have lost the soldiers. He climbed down and leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath.

He grimaced in pain and got his bearings. He was in Sant Andreu. It was a long way from the hideout and the castle. He turned and hit the wall besides him in anger. He felt like a coward, running way from a fight. He heard the sound of horses and turned to see Santos trotting towards him.

"Alagh," he said, "where are Pablo and Bayar? Your horse returned without y- My dear god, you're injured."

"Really? I haven't noticed," Alagh said sarcastically.

Santos extended his hand, "come, and let us get you back to the hideout. You can explain everything there while we tend to your injuries."

He pulled Alagh up and turned his horse. Santos tried to make the ride as smooth as possible for his injured passenger.

Soon they reached the safe house. Without much protest, Alagh was taken to their resident doctor. A messenger was sent to alert the Mentor.

"Explain," he said, his face betraying no emotion.

Alagh told him what had happened at the castle, excluding the conversation with Bayar. He looked way when he told him how he fled like a coward, leaving his brother and Pablo to the mercy of the Templars.

"This worries me," he said, "only a select few knew about Pablo's mission. It is unlikely that they eavesdropped on us.

"It's very possible someone told the Borgia in advance."

Alagh looked up about to speak, but Santos beat him to it, "what are you saying? That we have a traitor among us?"

The mentor nodded gravely, "I'm afraid so. Santos, I want you to do a thorough check of every person who knew about Pablo's mission."

Santos nodded.

"And Alagh," The mentor said turning to the boy, "I need you to rest until you are better."

"And what about my brother?" Alagh asked attempting to sit up. The doctor pushed him down, "I can't just lie around! They'll kill them!"

"Yes, they will," the mentor said, "there is little we can do to help them. The castle is practically impenetrable and the dungeons are far worse. I cannot risk it."

"And you're just going to stand there and watch them get murdered?!"

"Alagh-" Santos chided

"That is enough Alagh Gal," the mentor said losing his patience, "yes, the deaths of Bayar and Pablo will lie heavily on my conscience, but there is nothing I can do. Believe me, I want to help Pablo, but I cannot risk any more assassins. You are not the first to lose a blood brother to the Templars, and you won't be the last. The best we can do is move on. If you'll excuse me."

Alagh shook off the doctor and shouted angrily "Kherev ta teneg khün! Tednii nas barsan ta ikheekhen unakh bolno! Kherev ta zügeer l khol Kherev ene ni alkhaj chadna gej bodoj baina ve! Kherev ta teneg khün ch yuu ch bish shüü dee! Bi ta naryg doosh tsochirdon baigaa naidaj, tas amid tanyg idekh! Kherev ta khog khayagdal gekhdee yuu ch bish shüü dee! Bi ta nar minii garaa ter üyed bi itgeltei bulshlakh üldsen khangalttai baikhgüi bol güitsetgekh bolno! bi yavtsad ami nasaa aldsan baina uu, bi ch gesen sanaa baina!"

There was a prick on his arm. Alagh turned towards it, but already the sedative was starting to take effect. His mind started to slow down and his movements became more sluggish. He felt strong arms holding him as his vision blurred.

Santos and the doctor placed him gently on the cot.

"He will be fine," the doctor assured, "he will have a headache in the morning, but nothing too severe.

Santos nodded. The doctor made sure Alagh was well bandaged before leaving. He lingered over Alagh before blowing the candle. He closed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

He was locked in. His weapons were not with him. The room he was was not too big, but not too small. It was rectangular in size. The walls had only one window, one too small for him to climb through. He cursed and hit the wall, though he gave out cry when his side flared in pain at the sudden movement. The door was locked from the outside, and there was no keyhole on his side. He didn't have anything that could help him. he wore brown pants and a loose black shirt. His cheek stung, but barely. It tingled if he moved his lips.

Alagh cursed his weakness to succumbing to the sedative. He sat back on the cot, elbows on his knees, his fingers intertwined as he glared at the door.

Bayar and Pablo will be executed. They would serve as a warning to the brotherhood. Borgia wouldn't be able to gain any information from either of them. his brother was strong. Alagh had seen him hide injuries that could have proved fatal if left untreated any longer. A few tortures would be nothing.

His eyes narrowed. His blood boiled in anger. He was going to destroy every single last one of them. Rodrigo Borgia was going to regret being born. he was going to make sure his body was beyond recognition. Then he would go after the traitor and nothing was going to stop him, not even God himself would be able to save that traitorous bastard from his wrath.

Alagh was brought out of his musings by the door opening. it was santos, he was carrying a tray of food.

"Alagh, I brought some food," santos said placing the tray on the desk, "the doctor said-"

His body crumpled to the ground. He was alive, but unconscious. Alagh heaved his body onto the cot. He took the keys and left, closing the door behind him. no one else was in the area as he made his way to the storage room. his robes were neatly folded over a weapons chest. He got dressed, carefully choosing his weapons and armor. It was pretty basic, like most armor, though Alagh was saving money for more advanced armor.

He walked through the empty halls. There were few assassins in the hideout. Most were training outside. Some were out on foreign missions other probably courting. The recruits were the only ones here, apart from some senior assassins.

Alagh made his way to the stables. His horse was there. the large head turned towards him, eyes picked up in interest. Alagh saddled and bridled the horse before mounting, ignoring the dull pain as the painkillers wore off.

The horse took off towards the gates were the assassins were waiting. Alagh cursed and urged the horse he positioned himself to make the jump with the horse. The horse, well trained jumped.

"Alagh stop!" the mentor said attempting to follow.

Alagh merely urged the horse on. Citizens moved out of the way to avoid getting trampled.

…

Hands tied behind their backs, stripped of their robes and weapons, they were pushed forward by the guards.

The sun shone brightly. Bayar almost laughed at the irony. It was a beautiful day, and here he was, about to be hanged. Pablo held his head high, despite his injuries. Die with honor and pride, he said. Bayar stumbled but he caught himself.

"move it, asesino," the soldier said.

…

There was a herd of sheep before him. They weren't going to move. Alagh cursed and turned the horse around. He remembered an intersection not too far away.

…

"my fellow Spaniards! For years these two have been terrorizing our beloved city. they took advantage of their power and killed our soldiers: your sons, your brothers, your husbands! Last night we managed to capture them. behold! These are the demons responsible for your plight!"

"it is you who is the reason these poor people suffer," pablo said, the noose already round his neck.

"do not listen to him! he fills your ears with lies to pull you away from the light! For years they have slayed our men without mercy! They have turned men against God! And for this they will die."

…

He ws getting close. He could hear de la cruz's words.

…

"any last words, asesinos?"

"Victoria a los asesinos!"

_Good bye brother._

…

"NO!"

The crowd turned at the sound of hooves and the shout. The assassins were dead on the noose. A great black horse ridden by a white robed man thundered toward them. the crowd parted. There was murder and rage in his eyes. De la Cruz turned and ran, ordering the guards to kill him. the crowd scattered as armored soldiers charged towards the assassin.

A sword glinted in the light as it swung down, effectively slitting the throats of three soldiers. The horse kicked and broke the ribs of another soldier attempting to pull down Alagh.

It wasn't long before the smell of blood and corpse filled the air. The few soldiers with enough sense fled the scene. Those who wouldn't, didn't last long.

Alagh breathed heavily. His robes were stained with blood, both his and the soldiers. His body had scores of numerous wounds from dagger, swords and bullets. He limped towards the gallows and cut the rope. The bodies weren't moving. he didn't expect them. to. He grimaced in pain as he picked up his brother's body and gently placed it on the horse. He did the same with Pablo's. he took the reins and led the horse back to the hideout.

His eyes were filled with furious determination. Those who saw his blood stained robes said nothing. They merely moved out of his way, avoiding his gaze.

The assassins did not say anything as a weary Alagh walked through with the horse. They said nothing as they took the bodies and liberated them of the bag and rope. Nor did they speak when Alagh collapsed from exhaustion.

…

Three weeks later

The assassins laughed at some action of pablo's someone had recounted. Alagh watched them from his corner in the shadows. He had a mug in his hands, filled with wine. His eyes moved to the table, but he looked away. his eyes permanently burned with the fires of hate. No one sat with him.

The table erupted with laughter again. Alagh finished his drink and wiped his mouth. he placed down some coins and left.

His robes had been dyed a dark blue, nearly black. there was some yellow in the patterns. Today, was going to be the day he got his revenge. De la Cruz was going to pay for what he did.

**Always be yourself. Unless you can be Batman, then always be Batman.**

Alagh stopped near the castle. Trees hid them from sight. Alagh perched on the saddle and slowly stood. He grabbed hold of a branch and climbed up. he jumped to the next one until he was close enough to the castle and had a good view. he tied a rope to an arrow and fired. Alagh tested the arrow. He started to make his way to the castle, clinging to the rope. he jumped silently on the other side of the stone wall and got his bearings.

There were soldiers below him, and two were approaching his area on top. He climbed down slowly and looked below him. one soldier, he smiled to himself. it was too easy. He jumped, hidden blade out.

The soldier gargled something incomprehensible and lay still. The bloody blade retracted and the assassin stood. He narrowed his eyes when he heard a group heading his way.

He was impatient, and had no time for the soldiers. He starting scaling the wall, and jumped onto the roof. His previous visit told him his target had a bedroom in one of the towers. Pablo had given them directions should he need their help.

He saw a lone archer and headed towards him. the archer never heard him coming. He headed towards the tower, not caring if he was spotted. He wanted that bastard to know he was coming for him.

…

Everything was well for the night. he had already sent the letter to Borgia, telling him of the execution of two assassins. Tonight he dined with the king of Spain, tomorrow with a duke. He relished his seat of power, but if only the king wasn't in cahoots with the assassins. It would make his job much easier. The guard had doubled since the execution, and he was expecting retaliation from the assassins. It would only make sense.

"send in a girl."

…

It made him sick to see the man enjoying himself. his hand tightened around the dagger. He had waited too long for this.

…

The sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the room. the two jumped apart, startled by the sound.

"what was that?" the young woman asked.

Hector de la cruz stood, taking his sword, "show yourself! I fear no man."

A shadow walked towards him. heart beating in his chest, de la Cruz stood his ground. It was a black robed assassin. He made little noise as he walked. He carried no weapons, but his glare was weapon enough. he stopped a few feet away from the sword and the assassin turned to the woman.

"leave harlot."

No other woman had ever left the room quicker or person for that matter.

"I have expected your visit, asesino," de la cruz spat, twisting the word to sound like an insult.

"then you know what happens next," Alagh said, "good. I will not have to explain it to you."

…

Santos looked up when he heard the sound of hooves. Alagh led the horse of it's saddle and bridle. Neither said a word about what had happened. the blood on his hands was answer enough. santos merely led him to the kitchens and prepared him something to eat. Slowly, Alagh ate. It was a while before he spoke.

"I am going to Italia."

Santos looked up, "may I ask why?"

"the Borgia and I have a score to settle," he said glaring at his plate.

Santos sat in front of him, concern in his eyes, "Alagh, I know these past weeks have been hard on you, but please consider what you are doing. They nearly wiped out the guild in Italia. Your actions are fueled by revenge and anger. I do not think this is a wise choice for you."

"and since when have I ever cared about what you thought?" Alagh snapped, "the moment I see Rodrigo Borgia's life pulsing out of him, then I will consider your thoughts."

Santos sighed and ran a hand through his hair. he closed his eyes considering his options. He sighed.

"I suppose there is no chance of my stopping you," santos said. He stood, "I will prepare what you need as well as send a word of warning to the Italians. We wouldn't dream of leaving them unprepared with your arrival."


End file.
